fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~
Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ (スカイプリキュア〜レインボースター〜 Sukai Purikyua 〜 Reinbōsutā 〜) is one of FairySina's fan Series and a sequel to Sky Pretty Cure. In this season, two new Cures join the Team. This season main theme are colors and th sky itself. Story Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Stars~ Episodes Characters Cures Akahane Ruby (赤羽ルビー Akahane Rubī) Ruby is an energetic, young girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Ruby is one of the sportiest students in her age. She always is seen together with her childhood friends Topaz and Amber. Ruby works, along with her twinsister Robin, at her partent's restaurant. Her alter ego is Cure Crimson (キュアクリムゾン Kyua Kurimuzon) and she controls the power of fire. Kiishi Topaz (黄石トパーズ Kiishi Topāzu) Topaz is a graceful, smart, cheerful girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Topaz is one of the best students in school and very popular. She is always seen with her friends or is seen at her parent's horse ranch. Her alter ego is Cure Saffron (キュアサフラン Kyua Safuran) and she controls the power of lightning. Mikanki Amber (蜜柑木アンバー Mikanki Anbā) Amber is a is a smart, elegant and very calm girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Amber grew up, in a wealthy family. But since she is 10 years, she lifes together with her aunt, because her parents are always busy and visit different cities and countries. Amber likes both, playing piano and playing video games. But most of time, she spends time with her best friends. Her alter ego is Cure Sienna (キュアシエナ Kyua Shiena) and controls the power of light. Midorikusa Emerald (緑草エメラルド Midorikusa Emerarudo) Emerald is a gentle, beautiful and very popular student from Shiro Private Middle School. Some students would describe her family as rich, but Emerald actually lives in a very normal family. Besides her interessts in science, Emerald also likes playing soccer. But this is something, she prefers to keep it as a secret to her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Cyan (キュアシアン Kyua Shian) and she controls the wind. Aomizu Sapphire (青水サファイア Aomizu Safaia) Sapphire is a very elegant, talented young girl, who is a student from Shiro Private Middle School. She likes to hang out with her best friends or playing instruments espacially guitar. Sapphire also likes singing. But she is not really great at studing. In this case, she needs the help of her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Azure (キュアアズール Kyua Azūru) and controls the power of water and snow. Shirosora Diamond (白空ダイヤモンド Shirosora Daiyamondo) Diamond is a very calm, intelligent young student from the Shiro Private Middle School. She is best friend with Emerald and Sapphire. Diamond isn't really good in sports but in studies. She also likes to draw landscapes and persons. Although, her family is very rich, she acts more like a normal 15 year old girl. Her alter ego is Cure Whitney (キュアホイットニー Kyua Hoittonī) and she conrols the power of time. Koshokukoi Rubellit (紅色恋ルベライト Kōshokukoi Ruberaito) Rubellit is a transfer student who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is a famous idol. And some of her new classmates like to hangout with her. Rubellit is more a quite girl and likes to spent time with her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Heather (キュアヘザー Kyua Hezā) and she controls the power of love. Murasakiiro Amethyst (紫色アメジスト Murasakiiro Amejisuto) Amethyst is a student from Tsubasa Public Middle School. She often visits the Akahane Family Restaurant which is owned by Ruby's parents. She has a very friendlich nature but appears as a cold person. She only talks to friends of her. Some of her classmates discripes her as "totaly cool". Her alter ego is Cure Lavender (キュアラベンダー Kyua Rabendā) and controls the power of dreams. Mascots Scarlet (スカーレット Sukāretto) Scarlet is Ruby's mascot and transform partner. She originally comes from the Skyriver. Scarlet's personality is similar to Ruby's. She ends her sentences always with "~aka" Yellow (イェロー I~erō) Yellow is Topaz' mascot and transform partner. She is Scarlet's and Mandarin's younger sister. She came with Scarlet and Mandarin to earth. She ends her sentences always with "~kiiro". Mandarin (マンダリン Mandarin) Mandarin is Amber's mascot and transform partner. She is Scarlet's and Mandarin's older sister and takes much care of her sisters and of Amber. She ends her sentences always with "~daidai". Green (グリーン Gurīn) Green is Emerald's mascot and transform partner. He is the oldest of all mascots and appears as very cold but is actually very sensible. He always ends his sentences with "~midori". Blue (ブルー Burū) Blue is Sapphire's mascot and transform partner. He is White's younger brother and known as a crybaby. He always ends his sentences with "~aoi". White (ホワイト Howaito) White is Diamond's mascot and transform partner. She is Blue's older sister and the last mascot, which appears in the season. She always ends her sentences with "~shiori" Pink (ピンク Pinku) Pink is Rubellit's mascot and transform partner. Like the other mascots, Pink comes from the Skyriver. She always ends her sentences with "~hiiro" Purple (パープル Pāpuru) Purple is the last fairy who was able to use the rainbow bridge. He is Amethyst's mascot and transform partner. He always ends his sentences with "~sumire" Villains Black Diamond (ブラックダイヤモンド Burakkudaiyamondo) Princess Break (プリンセスブレーキ Purinsesuburēki) Onyx (オニキス Onikisu) / Kurokongo Onyx (黒金剛オニキス Kurokongō Onikisu) Other Characters Low (ロー Rō)/'Kuraisoba Heiko' (暗い側ハイコ Kuraisoba Haiko) Low was formerly a member of Catastrophe's Asai Group in the prequel. But he fell in love with Diamond and changed the sides. Now he is a student from Nijiiro Private Middle School and a good friend of the Cures. Akahane Robin (赤羽ロビン Akahane Robin) Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. Akahane Ayane (赤羽綾音 Akahane Ayane) Ruby and Robin's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. Kiishi Mitsuko (黄石光子 Kiishi Mitsuko) Mitsuko is Topaz' mother. She and Kouki own a horse ranch. Kiishi Kouki (黄石光希 Kiishi Kouki) Kouki is Topaz' father. She and Mitsuko own a horse ranch. Mikanki Haru (蜜柑木陽 Mikanki Haru) Haru is Amber's aunt. Since Amber is 10 years old, she lives with her. Midorikusa Tsubaki (緑草椿 Midorikusa Tsubaki) Tsubaki is Emerald's older sister. Aomizu Yuki (青水雪 Aomizu Yuki) Yuki is Sapphire's older brother. Shirosora Kumiko (白空久美子 Shirosora Kumiko) Kumiko is Diamond's grandmother. Koshokukoi Rei (紅色恋麗 Kōshokukoi Rei) Rubellit's older sister. Murasakiiro Ayumu (紫色歩夢 Murasakiiro Ayumu) Amethyst's father. Locations *'Skyriver' (空川 Soragawa) - the mascot's homeland, which has been attacked and destroyed by Catastrophe in the prequel. *'Feather-Castletown' (羽城町 Hajō machi) - the girls' hometown. *'Nijiiro Private Middle School' (虹色私立中学 Nijiiro shiritsu chūgaku) - The school that Ruby, Topaz, Amber and Rubellit attend. *'Shiro Private Middle School' (白私立中学 Shiro shiritsu chūgaku) - The school that Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond attend. *'Tsubasa Public Middle School' (翼公共中学校 Tsubasa Kōkyō chūgakkō) - Amethyst's school. *'Dark Jewel Hideout' (暗い宝石隠れ家 Kurai hōseki Kakurega) Items Warm-Color Commune (暖色コミューン Danshoku Komyūn) - the first trio's transfrom item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure, Rainbow Paint Over Cold-Color Commune (寒色コミューン Kanshoku Komyūn) - the second trio's transform item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure, Magical Paint Over Rainbow Pact (レインボーパクト Reinbōpakuto) - the item, in which the Cures collect the Rainbow Tears. And Rubellit's and Amethyst's transform item. Heaven Crystals (天国の結晶 Tengoku no kesshō) - Cure Crimson's, Cure Saffron's, Cure Sienna's, Cure Cyan's, Cure Azure's and Cure Whitney's weapon. Color Palette (カラーパレット Karāparetto) - the girls' main weapon. Tivia References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sequels Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:FairySina's second Generation